


Being Sure

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sam, M/M, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Benny. But not quite in a way he thinks is a feasible plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Another fic from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: Pre-relationship, touch of pining, fair amount of Sam pushing Benny away. Ace Sam.  
> Enjoy!

Sam’s not an idiot, and he knows that their life isn’t going to ever allow him to have what he wants.

Because he can’t get by on the one night stands Dean likes. Doesn’t want them, actively detests the idea of them. He wants…connection, contact and cuddling and kisses and all the rest, and he can’t find that in a club, and relationships like that certainly don’t fit a temporary, transient, secretive lifestyle.

So he dedicates most of his free time to the library, cataloguing and studying and repairing worn books, burying himself in that work.

And Benny keeps showing up. He’s quiet, and unobtrusive, at least for the most part, but he’s read Huck Finn at least twice by Sam’s count now and he won’t leave. Sam feels eyes on him a lot of them time, but every time he looks up, Benny is looking back at the book.

Benny has been staring at that same book for a month now when Sam puts his foot down. “Why are you always sitting in here with that damn book?” he asks.

Benny grins, unrepentant. “So I can watch you, Sugar. Be with you, even if all you’re gonna do is ignore me.”

Sam crosses his arms, defensively. “You expecting entertainment or something? I don’t do tricks.”

“Hoping maybe you’d notice me.”

“You sound like a middle schooler,” Sam says, “chasing some girl.”

“Well, you’re not a girl.”

Sam’s cheeks heat up at the implication. “You’re wasting your time.”

“Why?” Benny asks. “Is it me personally or are you just so determined to live alone and be miserable?”

Sam turns his head back to his books. It’s not Benny, personally, that’s for sure. He’s spent some time thinking about those big hands and strong chest, that lulling voice and that smile.

“I can’t be what you want.”

“Don’t I get to decide that?”

“Do you know what the word asexual means?” Sam asks abruptly.

“Despite what your brother likes to claim, I can use the internet just as well as anyone else. Yeah, I know.”

“Well then,” Sam says awkwardly. “Guess that explains it, then.”

“Doesn’t change anything. You tell me to screw off and I will, Sam, but you think you want me, tell me now, because sex or no sex, you’re the one I want, Sam.”

“You sure about that?”

“Hell yeah I’m sure,” Benny says firmly, setting his book down and walking away from his chair. “Anyways, you think about it for a bit.”

Sam swallows as Benny leaves the room, tries to turn back to his work but it fails to capture his attention. He has an answer now, and he goes to track down Benny to give it to him.


End file.
